vampire knight: The Lost night
by 0reo
Summary: Straights and yaoi I'm keeping their personalties the same, so it does not feels weird. Yuuki thinks that Zero likes her, But in fact, Zero and Kaname has been together secretly. She admires Kaname, But Kaname only has eyes for Zero. Find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

note:

_Italic : Thinking._

_**Bold : Shouting.**_

Underline : Aphasias.

* * *

I will be following the episodes from vampire knight. Dun complain, I will change, and make sure i change it such that i would not go messing their characters (as in personality). this my first time, so go easy on me and review tys ^^

* * *

~Yuuki~

I was walking... not knowing where i was going... It was snowing... real heavy... Cold... on and abandon land...

_the snow is pure white..._

white...? what is white?

_it's something that is not red..._

red..? where does red come from?

"Are you lost, little girl?"

_that is..._

"may i suck your blood?"

_those that suck a person's live blood, a beast in a human form..._

The man with red eyes... I fell back, afraid... he opened his mouth... wide... fangs...?

holding my head... I yelled...

_that was..._

he stuck his hand into the vampire's chest... black hair... red eyes... "you bring shame to the vampire's race."

_A vampire... you should not get close to a vampire..._

The vampire in front of me... turned into dust...

"Are you all rite?" He reached out to me with his hands...

I reached for it...

_If you get close... you will be captured by those eyes..._

_

* * *

_

~Yuuki~

This is the cross academy, a famous school where all of the students stay in dorms.

Girls started gathering around the gate of the night class. I pushed thru the crowd. "OK, OK, Step back, Return to your own dorms."

One of the girls started protesting,"By you saying that, are you keep the night class for yourself, Cross-san?!" And another also started,"Just because you are the chairman's daughter... it's just no fair!" I stepped back, "That's wrong," I pulled the badge that was around my left arm,"It's my job as a prefect to-" The girls started screaming and pushing,"**AIDOU-SENPAI**!" I pushed them back,"You can't -"

The gate opened. Oh shit i did not get them away in time. A whistle blew and all the girls stood in two straight lines, making way for the night class people to pass thru. I looked behind and than in front, i was the only one blocking the way. "...Dozo...(Here you go...)" And i got out of the way.

Everyone started admiring the night class guys. And there was Kaname-senpai in the middle. OMG KANAME-SENPAI! (Note: that's why i hate Yuuki ==') "Ohaiyou, Young ladies, I could hear you! You are all so energetic and cute today~"

"Idol... Ah, Aidou-senpai..." He put on a big smile,"Hi~!" behind him, Akatsuki,"Hanabusa..." "It's Ok, you're cool too, Akatsuki." The fan girls started screaming,"WILD-SENPAI, Kain-Senpai!" And Aidou cursed under his breath. And than he stick out is finger and pretend to shoot a girl,"Bang~!" And the girl pretended to 'die' "Shoot me too~" And the fan girls crowded around him.

I looked behind, and there was Kaname-Senpai. He stare at me with cold eyes and than begin to walk like he did not see me. My eyes followed him, He stopped and as looking at Zero under the tree. Both of them Stood there for what seemed like hours. They stood there and exchanged cold looks until Zero said,"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai." In return,"How scary..." And walked towards the night class people,"Mr perfect."

"Kuran-Senpai,"Said to girls that ran towards him and pass him a present and a rose,"Please accept this." With his usually face,"Arigato..." And took them. "**All of you! Hurry back to your dorms!"** Zero shouted at the remaining fan girls, which they screamed and ran back to their dorms. "Having deal with you all running around screaming,'kya, kya, kya, kya' everyday..." I got pretty irritated and started punching him,"You were late, don't talk all high and mighty, Its our duty as prefects, so have more respect." Zero pushed me away and said,"I could say that right back at you.." And stopped,"You're to easy to figure out. Although it has nothing to do with your love towards him... you understand right?"

_Those people are..._

_

* * *

_

~Kuran Kaname~

"Sorry i made you wait, seiren."

"Kaname-sama, you called for me?"

"I did"

_they are completely different from what we are..._

I passes Seiren the present and whither the flower away...

* * *

~Kuran Kaname~

The fact that our night class is testing this newly developed blood tablets has been acknowledged all over the world. You are not only the pride of this school, but also the whole vampire race. "It's not of a big deal, we're just a group study for it. He really pissed me off!" Idol drew a picture of zero and drew on it,"Kiryuu Zero.. who the hell does he think he is? Just grabbing Dorm President Kuran's arm like that." "What is this?" Ruka took the book which Idol was drawing,"Doing all this, it's like you are in love with him." Idol defended himself,"**Who Would be? If i could,i'd destroy him, that stupid Mr. Perfect. **"

"But... She sure does seem tasty... That girl..." Shiki said with his usual emotionless face. Rima above him threw chocolate at him,"Here, feed"

_The famous beings that hide in the darkness... Their existence is the secret we protect..._

_

* * *

_

This is my first time so it took quiet long... and plz review _


	2. Chapter 2

____

**NOTE**:

Italic : Thinking.

CAPS : SHOUTING.

* * *

**Warning**: I will be following the episodes from vampire knight. Dun complain, I will change, and make sure i change it such that i would not go messing their characters (as in personality).

* * *

**~*~****Vampire Kinght: _The Lost Night_~*~**

**-Chapter 2-**

**~Yuuki~**

_The reason why the students in the day class don't know about this school's secret..._

"This is ridiculous..."

_Is because we deliberately block off all connections between the two classes..._

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EXPECT JUST THE TWO OF US TO GUARD THE WHOLE BUNCH OF THOSE BLOOD SUCKERS **AND** DEAL WITH THE SCREAMING IDIOTS! **MR. CHAIRMAN!" **Zero said as he slam against the table.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with those people everyday, anyway, thanks for your hard work." The chairman sip his coffee and lean back against the chair.

_Not this again..._

"So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!" He pointed to me using his thumb.

And that ticked me off my head ,"I'M NOT TAKING THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO'S LATE HALF THE TIME AND ABSENT THE REST!"

But father (The chairman) just sat there sipping his coffee "Impossible." Stop there, right there with his heavenly face from sipping that dumb cup of that god damn coffee. Sometimes i hope he can just think about it a little longer. But at least i get to see Kaname-senpai. (omg i really hate Yuuki -.-)

Than he continued,"The role of the guardians is critical, if the day class and the night class are to successfully co-exist. You two are the only ones i can trust," He shook his head,"Besides... It's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one else would take it. And, I know that my ADORABLE daughter and loving SON won't let me down."

I think i ticked Zero offed, cuz the next thing he did was to hammer the table and break it into two _

"You mights have taken care of me, but i don't remember ever becoming your son!"

"You always obsess over the details. It's such a pain."

Zero looked at me, showed me one-half of disgusted before saying,"Hey Yuuki you're more his kid than I am, don't you have anything to say?"

I thought about it for awhile, before thinking about Kaname-senpai,"But.. the night class seems to be getting on really well with the others. I'm just happy to help!" (omg Yuuki, sometimes i really want to hit some sense into you with all the kaname kaname) Zero stared at me with the what-did-you-just-say? look.

"I'm going on patrol." said Zero when father was about to say something, that might not be quiet the rite thing. He slammed the door right at our faces.

"It's a shame... But i do understand why Zero feels the way he does. Even within the vampire community, there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the night class ever got out."

And that shot me, Kaname will never let that happen! " kaname would never do anything like that! And there are plenty of honest vampires just like him too!" I opened the window,"that's why it's going to be ok chairman! Just leave it to us guardians!" And jumped out! (some how i wished yuuki died while jumping out _)

_On that snowy night, kaname saved me, he took me to the chairman of cross academy. Even though i had nothing, the chairman took are of me, and raised me as his own daughter._

_I don't have any memories from before i was five. That's why I've always thought of that night ten years ago. as the night i was "born"_

_so that's why, i've always believed that vampires and humans can live together as one._

_

* * *

_

**~Zero~**

-taps on the window to kaname's room-

kaname turned to see me standing outside the window, opened it and let me in.

the drew the curtain before anyone sees us.

"You bared it today to." He smiled at me. That kind of smile that he would give to the ladies, just that it's better towards me.

I sat on his bed,"Hey, don't you know Yuuki has that kind of feelings for you?"

His smiley expression changed. He eyed to the side, his expression cold. "Yes... So it seems... She's just so irritating..." his voice trailed off.

I sign as i lay flatly on the comfy bed,"So you going to do anything about it?"

"Not yet... Not yet... She's just have to wait. Just be patient."He sat next to me.

"Hn..." As i close me eyes.

_Yuuki never knew about her past. But i knew it. Kaname told me..._

_But... i just hope that they can break that stupid law of theirs..._

_Brother and sister of the kuran family must marry in oder to keep the royal blood line._

Kaname lay down beside me, facing me. "Hungry?"

I shook my head. Thinking of it just makes me irritated.

"Zero, you will have the accept the fact that you are ONE of us. Don't live in self denial."

_I can't no matter how I try to think of the positive side._

_Kaname gave me his blood on 'that' day so that i would not be a level E vampire._

_But..._

i sat up,"just a little."

Kaname stared at me...

"Just a little of that thing."

He passed me the cup of red 'water'

and i sipped it.

He opened his mouth to say something, but i know it to well,"Before i go on rampage, thats why."

* * *

I know this is a bit to short _ and i have not written it for like a YEAR! I wanted to delete this initially, but my sis told me not to hehe... So here's chapter 2. It's kinda last minute _

Please review ^^ thanks. (Oh god, i just love the Kaname-Zero part. Sorry guys, no s3x here cuz i can hardly think of that 'cool' kaname having s3x with Zero... o.o[Remember that i'm keeping there personalities])


	3. Chapter 3

________

**NOTE**:

Italic : Thinking.

CAPS : SHOUTING.

* * *

**Warning**: I will be following the episodes from vampire knight. Dun complain, I will change, and make sure i change it such that i would not go messing their characters (as in personality).

* * *

**~*~****Vampire Kinght: _The Lost Night_~*~**

**-Chapter Three-**

"Kurosu! Kurosu? Good Grief! Nothing wakes that girl up!All right than.. Kiriyuu!" The Frustrated teacher shouted for those two to answer the question.

"**Sensei**, Kiriyuu's also asleep."

"The two of them do this all the time! What one earth are they up to? DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF THEM!"

The day class teachers don't know about the true identity of the night class students either.

* * *

**~Yuuki~**

I just woke up after the teacher told me and Zero that we were up for detention."Matta Detention? Haiiz..."

"Anata no sede deso? Datte, Anta always sleep so late, and sleep all day. That's something a vampire would do."

Vampire? Did she just said that word? "EH? Y-you don't really believe in vampires, do you?"

"Of course not. I was just kidding."

"Oh right... Ah! Matte, Onegai, Yori, Could you come to detention with me today? Tatte, It sucks having to do it alone with that Jerk!"

"No way." That was a straight answer..."Anyway, I thought that you guys were good friends."

"AS IF! Zero is flakey, bad tempered and he's always so gloomy it's depressing!"

"Yuuki," Zero called from the back. And i swore he gave me one second of that digusted look, and said,"I can hear you." Coldy.

Yori behind me,"And have you noticed that freaky way he's always so serious...? Can't resist fanning the fire..."

I pulled my mouth apart and sticked out my tough,"I'm saying it BECAUSE i KNOW you can HEAR me! Ble-h! Wait Yori!"

While i was doing that, Yori just ignored me, opened the door and left,"Now that I think about it, you're perfect for each other. By the way, you're late... Look outside. It's getting dark..."

* * *

**~Kaname~**

"We here in the night class are the first of our kind in the world to test there newly developed blood tablets." Said the teacher while I was staring at my book, but thinking abit, just abit about Zero, wondering if he would pass by tonight. (Ha! Kaname, living in self denail.). Continuing his speech,"Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race."

"Some how i really doubt that."

"We're just a study group, anyway."

"I don't know about that. after all, co-existing with humans like this... Is a huge step forward. Ne? Kaname?"

* * *

**~Zero~**

I saw Yuuki look at Kaname through the window. Her expression tells me that she likes him. It irritates me... She and all her stupid God damn 'love' for him. Doesn't she knows that he likes me?

"So how is Kaname Kuran, you HERO, Doing tonight?" I sneaked behind her and I think i scared her, but who cares?

"It-It-It-It-It's not like I was the only looking at Kananme or anything! Everyone in the night class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight! And it does not look like anyone from the day class is wandering around either!" One of her all time favourate excuses when i say that to her. She's such a B-I-T-C-H. No offence but, Yea!

I gave her one of my pissed off looks. I wanted to tell her the kaname does NOT like her a bit not one bit, even thought they where suppose to be together. This irritates me alot. And she and her bitchy ace ticks me off the hook.

I gave her one last look of disgust before turning back,"I'm going on patrol."

* * *

**~Yuuki~**

_That Zero... I knew he never liked me, but it's like there is a strong sense of hatered when i look at Kaname everytime... Does he likes me? (Don't get it wrong Yuuki, He likes Kaname, not you -.-) _

_And that's because when you arrived four years ago..._

_-Flashback-_

_"This boy's name is Zero Kiriyuu. He'll be living with us from now on. Yuuki... His family was killed by a vampire."_

_I saw the boy in a cloak to big for him..._

_Mixture of strong hatred and sadness over powered me when i saw his face..._

_Smeared with blood, that i suppose was not his..._

_That was the first time i have ever seen pure heatred in someone's eyes._

_I know... that not all vampire are good and kind..._

_-End of Flashback-_

_The parents that i not longer remember..._

_Were probably also killed by vampires..._

I heard some noise going on below, and i knew It was the day class students sneaking in. I looked down, and there they were.

"Can you walk?" The long haired student asked the other.

"I... Don't think so. It hurts too much."

What? Oh crap... I jumped down,"You two! I want your names and you class!" and landed perfectly on the ground. "Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations! It's very dangerous, Please return to your dorms Immediately!"

* * *

Kurosu! Kurosu?: Also means Cross. (Yuuki's surname)

Anata no sede deso? Datte, Anta : Means: It's your fault right? Because you...

Matte, Onegai: Wait! Please...

* * *

Fainally done with chapter 3 Yay! I'm getting head ache already. Please do review and feel free to tell me if it's good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

____

**NOTE**:

Italic : Thinking.

CAPS : SHOUTING.

* * *

**Warning**: I will be following the episodes from vampire knight. Dun complain, I will change, and make sure i change it such that i would not go messing their characters (as in personality).

* * *

**~*~****Vampire Kinght: _The Lost Night_~*~**

**-Chapter 4-**

**~Yuuki~**

"We just came to take photos of the night class students. What the hell is your problem?" said the girl with long hair, pressing her handkerchief on the other girl's leg. And when she took it off, i saw the the shorter hair girl was bleeding.

"You're bleeding!" Oh crap, we can't have those night class students smell this, they might come craving for blood,"This is really bad, Quick! get back to the dorms!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Hurr-...!" I felt a presence of a vampire. Was it one of the night class students? I took hole of my extend-able stick, and stick it out to where i could see the shadow,"Who's there!"

But before i could hit it, it stick out his hand and grab it,"How scary.." It was wild and Aidol-sempai. "I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's foundling."

"It-It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the Night Class! No way...!" The two girl at the back of me was jumping for joy.

"We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around. You really are mean, Yuuki. After all... We came here especially to see you." Said Aidou-senpai while he push the stick aside. Sniffing the air,"Ahh... It's such a lovely scent...Mmm... The scent of you blood..."

I immediately took my position, but the two girl behind me just screamed for joy,"Kyaa..! Did you hear that? Did you? He said we smell nice! I don't really get it, but still..!"

"Aidou! If you dare lay a finger on either one of them... I won't forgive..."

I felt Aidou's left hand on my right hand, and the other on the stick,"Did you fall earlier? The scent that i was talking about... Is your own blood, Yuuki." He flipped over my hand and my palm was injured, with blood flowing out,"Thanks, But..."

_Dammit! When i swung down from the tree earlier..._

He grabbed me and pull me towards him, but i tried to struggle.

_Oh god! I can't pull away from him! He's too strong!_

He lowered towards my injured palm. And I knew what he was about to do... Drink from it. "Aidou!"

"Tempting... Me..." He showed his vampire teeth and bite stright at my palm.

"Ahh! A Vampire! Impossible..." The two girls behind me squeal.

_This is really bad..!_

"Aidou...! Stop it, Aidou!"

He then lifted his face, away from my palm,"I want more... Can I take it from your neck?"

Once the two girls heard that, they fainted.

"Aidou! D-d-d-don't you dare! LET ME GO!"

But before i knew it, Zero was right there, pointing his gun at Aidou's head,"Drinking blood in school grounds is strictly prohibited."

"Zero Don't!" What was he trying to do? Shoot Aidou? He can't! (Bitch shuddup man, as if he would. -.-)

"Oh...? It was just a taste."

-Bang!-

For a short second, i felt Aidou weaken his grip, and during this time, Zero just grabbed me and threw me to the side, out of Aidou's reach.

"Wh- Whoaaa, that was scaaaary!"

"Idiot! Why did you shoot!"

But Zero just ave me one look of disgust, before turning back his attention to Aidou.

"What the-" Wild-senpai was looking up at in the tree where Zero had shot. It shone brightly, with a strange mark.

"It's called 'The Bloody Rose'... You should be more careful, Aidou." Suddenly, out of now where, Kaname stepped into the scene. Oh my god! Kaname-senpai is as cool as ever. (God! Yuuki sometimes i really find you irritating -.-) ,"It was made to kill creatures like us. Well then," Kaname picked Aidou up by the collar,"Kuran... I'll Take care of there fools. The chairman will need a full report. Is that ok... Kiriyuu?"

Was it me...? I swore Kaname showed a second of the 'Sparkled' look when he looked at Zero.

"... Just get them out of my sight, Kuran." I swore that Zero added abit of tenderness to his voice. Sore throat...?

"Kain. Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is." Kain-senpai just put his hand over his head...

"What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?"

"Don't worry, we'll take them to the chairman to have their memories modified. Poor things..." I stepped forward to answer Kaname-Senpai.

"I see well then... I'm sorry about all of this." Was it me...? It was like he was saying it more to Zero than to me...

* * *

**~Zero~**

_-Back to where Zero went to patrol [Chapter 3]- _

I said that i'm going to patrol, but i'm just waiting outside Kaname's room for him. I waited for around 5 minutes before i see him coming in. I tapped on the window to show that i was here already. Kaname walked towards the window to help me open it. "Yo..."

"Hi... Thanks for your hard work for today."

"Betsuni... I did not really do anything... It was Yuuki shouting and screaming all the time."

"Yes... I can understand how you feel about her. When i hear her voice, sometimes i just feel like shutting her out of my mind."

I leaned against the wall,"When can you tell her about the things that is happening between us?"

Kaname Walked towards me, Stroking my hair,"Not yet... Not yet..." (Don't get confused, i did not change Kaname's character. He did that to Yuuki. Just that now it's to Zero.) Before i can say a word, a scent of blood filled the room. This is... Yuuki's Blood... Kaname gave that cold took outside the window.

"Zero, could you help me to take Yuuki out of Aidou's reach? Than later i will go, to prevent any misunderstanding..."

I nodded my head in agreement and jumped out of the opened window first, leaving Kaname in the room.

When i arrived at the scene, Aidou was already drinking Yuuki's blood. I felt disgusted as Yuuki was part of Kaname's Family. How could he drink the Kuran family's blood...

_-Back to the part after Kaname left-_

I could not take smelling the kuran's family blood, so i grabbed Yuuki's hand, took off my tie and Wrap it around her injured palm.

* * *

**~Yuuki~**

"Zero..." Does he like me? Why did her used his tied to bandage my injured palm up? (No offence Yuuki, He does NOT like you one bit, he likes Kaname to much that he can't stand seeing one of the people with the kuran blood bleed -.-)

"Let's go. He still have to deal with the girls." He said letting go of my am, walking towards the girls.

_Ever since 'that' day four years ago when he lost his family..._

_Zero won't enter a stranger's territory without carrying a weapon.

* * *

_

Sorry guys, this story would be abit shorter, cuz it's already very late. Please feel free to tell me wad's not good about the story. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
